Our algorithm and preliminary data preparation progress was significantly impacted by Superstorm Sandy due to loss of preliminary data and loss of staff time. The goal of this proposed grant is to restore preliminary results and research on causal network biosignature algorithm development to provide the basis for a future R01 application.